The New Titans
by Tara Terra
Summary: When Robin discovers four new teen metahumans, can he help them to control their powers, or will everything fall apart?


**This is my first time writing something for this fandom, as I'm usually in Naruto, but I decided to start writing for another show I love, Teen Titans. I own the OCs, and have enjoyed creating them. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

It was all one day that turned the titans lives upside down, the day Robin invited four new teens into the titans and it all started with a simple mission…

"Titans keep a sharp lookout. Dr. Light could be any…where?" Robin stated in a questioning tone when he saw Dr. Light flying threw the air and landing in front of him.

Before Robin could say anything else three girls and one boy approached him. One of them had wavy red hair that reached to her waist and covered her arms and purple eyes with a black cami that reached to her stomach exposing her belly and had green skinny Jeans on with three belts one worn normal and the other hanging off to the side and wore black ankle boots. She also wore brown gloves that were loose around her wrists and had her finger tips uncovered.

The second girl was Japanese and had silky straight ink black hair that reached to her butt and had bangs that covered her whole left eye, her exposed eye was silver, she wore a black beanie and a black shirt with a exposing gray undershirt still exposing her stomach and dark blue cargo pants with a belt worn normally and another hanging off to the left side of her, she also had a pocket on the right side of her pants and a knife on the other with skin tight boots that covered up to just under her knee's and had belt latches. She also carried a bow on her back.

The third girl was Mexican and wore green goggles on her head and had wavy brown hair that she wore in a pony tail and it was held in a green band that reached down to her butt. She also had green hair on the left side on her face in her bangs just below her goggles and she had green eyes. She wore a black shoulder strap shirt that covered her stomach and green cargo shorts with a brown belt that was covered with pockets kinda like batman. And also wore black ankle boots. And on her right shoulder stretching to her left side she had a brown bag.

The boy had fiery hair, it was red until it hit the tips then it was blond with flame like marks flowing into the red. He also had piercing red eyes. He wore a black long sleeve undershirt with an orange short sleeved shirt over top that was similar to what a ninja would wear but more modern and had a flame on the left side of his chest. He also wore a black belt; the ends of it extended dangled to just above his knees and flowed in the wind. He wore form fitting blue jeans with black boots that reached to just under his knees and were loose at the top with a buckle at the top of them.

"Hey I'm Inferno, and this is Screecher, Mataea, and Tar'a." Inferno stated pointing to the Brown haired girl, then the red haired girl then the black haired girl.

"Umm, you can call me Rayleen not Screecher, that's just a little joke because of my powers." Rayleen added as she nervously rubbed the back of her head her green eyes looking off to the side.

"I'm Robin and this is Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg we're the Teen Titans." Robin replied pointing to his friends. "Thank you for taking care of Dr. Light."

"No hay problema." Rayleen replied with a nervous smile.

"So are you guys a new crime fighting team?" Robin asked as he handed Dr. Light to the cops who had just arrived.

"Umm, kinda, we're still trying to work out some issues." Inferno said glaring at Tar'a.

Tar'a glared back and in the process causing his pants to vanish exposing his underwear.

"TAR'A!" Inferno screamed breaking her concentration amd making her collapse onto the ground.

"So other then getting revenge on each other, what are your other problems, if you don't mind me asking." Robin asked.

"Well, most of these girls can't ummm…." Inferno started but shut his mouth afraid they would hurt him.

"Mataea and Rayleen can't control their powers." Tar'a snapped, the other two were ready to punch her but backed away once they saw her giving them the death glare.

"Also Tar'a can't control her temper." Mataea stated slyly receiving the look of death from Tar'a but merely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sounds like you have more then just control problems… do you even know who your leader is?" Robin asked starting to worry about the state of the team that stood before him.

"Like I said we're not really a team yet and two out of four of us can only relay on their powers." Inferno replied with an embarrassed look.

"Oh like your so perfect Mitchel you cant even turn your powers on half the time your lucky there on now!" Tar'a snapped bitterly.

"Mitchel?" Raven asked. "Is that your name?"

"No my name is Logan but Tar'a likes to call people by their last names especially when she's angry." Logan replied as he sighed and turned of his powers showing his pure blond hair and icy blue eyes. "This is me."

"Hey, I don't normally do this but it seems like you guys need some help, would you want to stay at the tower for awhile? I can teach those who can't fight without their powers how to fight and help teach control of your powers. Also Raven can help with controlling temper." Robin offered.

"How much patience does she have?" Rayleen asked innocently.

"Umm, I think a lot more then you think. Why?" Robin asked curiously.

"Because, Mataea, Tar'a and Logan are all hotheads." Rayleen replied nervously. "And it's more dangerous for Mataea and Logan because of their powers."

"What are your powers?" Robin asked directing the question to all of them.

"I can produce fire and control it also allow others to control it if I'm concentrating." Inferno replied.

"I have a sonic screech that can be heard for up to miles and make people deaf. But I can't control the frequency yet. Also sonic pulses come out of my mouth at a certain point." Rayleen stated.

"I am a telepath; I can read minds and yadda yadda yadda." Mataea said as she shoved hair out of her face.

"I can turn people and objects invisible, also I can turn inanimate objects intangible and create invisible weapons which is why I have this bow I can create invisible arrows. But my powers exhaust me and I need to sleep a lot to regain my energy." Tar'a replied with a bored look on her face.

"That pretty much it." Inferno told Robin, Robin stood there thinking for a minute then turned back to the four teens.

"So do you all want to be titans?" Robin asked.

The four of them huddled up then turned to Robin.

"We say yes." Mataea replied putting her hands in her pockets.

As the titans started to head home with the four new teens Raven walked up to Robin to talk to him privately.

"Robin are you sure you can trust them? Especially Tar'a?" Raven asked.

"Raven, don't be paranoid, they are on our side, we have nothing to worry about." Robin replied with an assuring smile.

Meanwhile the four were talking among themselves.

"Inferno are you sure we can trust these titans I mean what if they give me back to my…." Tar'a started but stopped in midsentence not wanting to finish.

"And what if they return me to the you know where. I don't want to live there again, no one would take me, I was a freak there." Rayleen stated almost in tears.

"It will be fine girl, you have nothing to worry about I promise." Inferno assured them as they continued to follow Robin.

"So where did you all live?" Robin asked Inferno.

"Well Tar'a and I lived in Geno City and Mataea, well lets just say lived pretty well off, and Rayleen I don't know much about her." Inferno replied.

"Hmm Geno City hu? That's pretty far." Robin stated.

"Yeah, but it's a nice city." Inferno said

"Well we're here, Cyborg can you show them to some rooms I have some work to do." Robin requested as he left for the Op's room.

Beast Boy followed Robin into the room to find out what he was doing.

"Hmm… Logan Mitchel age 17 lived in Geno City, convinced parents to let him leave home at age 15 to keep them safe from his powers." Robin stated as he read the screen.

"Dude your doing background checks on them?" Beast Boy asked shocked about what Robin was doing.

"I need to know about them so I know who we're dealing with exactly." Robin replied. "Tar'a Kimura, age 16, was under parental abuse at age 14 until she ran away one year and six months ago. Police gave up on looking for her due to her parent's abusive nature."

"Dang that's harsh." Beast Boy stated as he sat down on the couch.

"Mataea… Henson?" Robin cried as he saw the name. "Age 16, her father is paying her to stay out of the house because of her mental powers."

"Dude Mataea Henson as in the chick who is the heir to Henson Corp. the rival to Wayne Industries." Beast Boy asked in shock. "Who would have known she would be doing something other then shopping.

"And last is Rayleen Gomez, age 15, she was abandoned by her parents what she was a baby and lived in foster homes all her life, but when she got her powers due to an experiment accident at age eight no one would adopt her so she ran away and she has an IQ of 244?"

Cyborg had just walked in the room when Robin had first mentioned Rayleens name.

"Hold up, you mean that tiny girl is a genius?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Yep she's a genius." Robin replied with a smile. "Speaking of the four of them I need to call someone who could possibly help Mataea with her control."

"Dude I just hope we can handle living with these four." Beast Boy stated.

"Me too BB me too." Cyborg replied as he left the room to find Rayleen.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Please review!**


End file.
